Patent Literature 1, for example, describes a corner reflector. The corner reflector in Patent Literature 1 has the structure of FIG. 1. As in FIG. 1, the corner reflector includes eight sets of three mutually orthogonal radio wave reflection films 21. The thus configured corner reflector allows a radio wave incident thereon from any direction to be reflected in its incident direction.
For instance, as shown in FIG. 2, both of a radio wave A and a radio wave B can be reflected by the mutually orthogonal radio wave reflection films 21 in their incident directions.
A corner reflector is ejected from a flying object, a ship or the ground, and then unfolds in the air or on the water to be the shape of FIG. 1. To this end, the corner reflector, for example, has a balloon 23 as in the example of FIG. 1. This balloon 23 expands to be a spherical shape. The radio wave reflection films 21 are attached inside the balloon 23 so that the expansion of the balloon makes each radio wave reflection film 21 unfold as in FIG. 1. In the example of FIG. 1, a cylinder 25 provided supplies the inside of the balloon 23 with gas, whereby the balloon expands to be a spherical shape.
Such a configuration of the corner reflector, when it unfolds in the air, for example, and receives a radio wave from tracking radar or a radar seeker of a missile, reflects the radio wave in the incident direction as in FIG. 2. Thus, the corner reflector can be a decoy of the radar.
Other prior art documents of the present application include the following two patent literatures.